


Yet I Love Her Still

by mediamaniac



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Short One Shot, SuperCorp, Vignette, like we're talking a really short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediamaniac/pseuds/mediamaniac
Summary: A little vignette centered around the idea that Lena ages, and Kara doesn't.AKAI read a tumblr post that left me with feelings™, so I wrote this.





	Yet I Love Her Still

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently come across this tumblr post: https://crazypenguin159.tumblr.com/post/153275359524/katzedecimal-fireandshellamari-aenramsden and one of the lines inspired me to write a little fic. This is my first ever fanfic, and I have no idea what I'm doing. That being said, I hope you enjoy!

She is as beautiful as the first day I met her. Even with the passing years, Kara Danvers is still the same woman that hurried into my office so long ago. It’s as if the world stopped spinning just for her, preserving her etherealness in a way that I’ve never seen. Time has not treated me so fairly: my hair has begun to gray, fine lines have started to grace the surface of my skin, and the occasional age spot dots my hand. Some days I wish I were like Kara, solely so that we could have more time. She thinks about it too-- living a life in which we won’t be together. I know that she can, and she will. She is Kara Zor-El: The Last Daughter of Krypton, Supergirl. I have seen her carry the weight of this world on her shoulders and do it gracefully. She is so strong, so beautiful. I don’t know what I did to deserve her. In a moment’s distraction, I watch as she reveals the emboldened crest of the House of El. Almost effortlessly, she takes off from our balcony and fades into the sky. Time doesn’t touch her, and yet I love her still.


End file.
